


DGM101:Storm

by AVeryConfusedBird



Series: Assholes Of The Round Table [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Adoptive Siblings, Angst, Backstory, Blood, Blood and Gore, Demigods, Gods, Gore, Hospitals, M/M, Mild Gore, Monsters, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Shooting, Trauma, heavy visitations from the department of tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryConfusedBird/pseuds/AVeryConfusedBird
Summary: He couldn’t remember how young he was where his first memories are. 4? Maybe 5, at a push. Young, at the very least. It was raining – it rained near constantly, angry thunder and violent rain calling out to him no matter the time of day. But he’d remembered the pain out of everything. There was 6 of them. 3 little girls, 3 little boys. Percival didn’t have a name back then. Only a code number. DGM101:Storm.After learning the truth of Galahads past, Percival decides to explain his pain





	DGM101:Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! please, let me know what you think in the comments, all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!!

It’d been the better idea, getting some food in them, and settling for the evening before Percival had started. The water was still warm, Galahad resting upon the bank, arms wrapped around Percival’s waist, head in his lap, with Cornelius curled up against his back, fingers brushing through his hair, rubbing his scalp soothingly. Percival, having decided to stirp down, though still incredibly cautious around the water, only his legs dangling in. He’d looked to the stars and had decided to start.

 

_He couldn’t remember how young he was where his first memories are. 4? Maybe 5, at a push. Young, at the very least. It was raining – it rained near constantly, angry thunder and violent rain calling out to him no matter the time of day. But he’d remembered the pain out of everything. There was 6 of them. 3 little girls, 3 little boys. Percival didn’t have a name back then. Only a code number. DGM101:Storm. He’d remember the pain that had left him with the scars. How happy he’d been when he swore, he had wings. How much pain he’d been in what he swore they cut them off, took them away, removed them from his spine. He wouldn’t need them here.  
_ _Everything was a matter of faculty, in the faculty. He was to answer promptly, quickly, and honestly. There were punishments he couldn’t withstand if he didn’t. Wavering in the voice could be taken as lying, as uncertainty, emotions had to be held back. That is when the rain stopped falling, when he’d finally learned to be so still, be so quiet, so compliant with every order he’d been given, when he was sure the fight within him had truly been killed._

_One day, when he was 8, there was not 6 little kids. But 5. One of the little boys had disappeared._

_DGM103:Dawn, was gone._

_He’d not survived an experimental session._

_And then a few weeks later. DGF104:Knowledge had gone. One of the little girls._

_Then DGF106:Law._

_Then went DGM102:Earth._

_And lastly, DGM103:Forge._

_It was just DGM101:Storm and DGF106:War left._

_Apparently, they’d each ended up the top of their class, they were the winners. They had made them disappear. How? He doesn’t know. He doesn’t remember it, he remembers going to practice, the sound of the speaker turning on, and then nothing. Everything was black until he woke up hours later, back in his cell. He was beginning to give up the last shred of hope he had within him. He had a storm inside, but she was a raging war of blood and death who would no doubt cast him down when the time came._

_That was, until he’d be woken up by an alarm. One he’d never heard before. Bright, blaring red filled the room, screams of horror echoed from outside the walls, and the roar of what could only be described as the end. He’d expected a call to be active. Was this another game? A test between him and War to see who would survive? He’d not gotten a chance to answer when the door to his cell bashed in as a body hit it, blood running down the small glass window before it had been ripped off, tossed away like it weighed nothing._ _He’d been backed into a corner, eyes wide and terrified of the being in the doorway._

_It was animalistic in design. It walked on all fours, legs bony thin and black, a white shaggy pelt was curled over the shoulders and down the back of the beast. It was skeletal in shape, skin barely clinging to it, a skeletal head of a deer or horse, with a singular bone horn, long and dripping with blood. It’d peered into him with deep black eyes and had maybe moved for him if not having taken a shot to the side, with a snarl the beast ripped away, hauling itself back into two legs as it growled, only dropping to four to scamper at it, before using its long clawed fingers to attack the shooters._

_Was it also trapped here? Or had it come for another reason?_

_He didn’t think too much when the door was open in front of him. He’d scrambled out into the hallway – carnage had occurred. There was blood everywhere - limbs, organs, and other strewn about. scientists, guards and staff alike. It’d spared no one but himself and DGF106:War. They’d both climbed out of their cells, looking at each other with fear in their eyes, and then fear at the beast as it finished its kill and turned to face them. It had snarled, its voice almost human as it spoke to them._

_“ **You Should Run.** ”_

_They didn’t need to be told twice as more guards rounded the corner, opening fire on the beast, not caring who they hit. He and War ran. And ran. They found a hole in the wall, and a hole in the fence that the monster had no doubt barged its way out and ran as far and as fast as their little legs could carry them. He’d not been focusing when he realised war had either split off from him or disappeared. His breath heavy, rain soaking him to his bones, lightning flashing ahead every so often revealing the path in front. He didn’t know where he was running, he just knew he needed to run._  
_Especially when he heard the growls of the monster chasing him, but he was too slow, and it too skilled. It’d circled him and had pounced in front before he knew what to do with himself. He yelled out, collapsing backwards into the mud, staring down the beast in front of him._  
_When the lightning flashed again, it began shifting, no longer a beast._  
_But a girl._  
_A 13-year-old girl who had saved his life and would become his best friend and older sibling. Annie._  
_Annie was a Skinwalker – an aberrational beast that had mastered the art of becoming everything but themselves, able to mimic anything, from human to the darkest horrors of the night. She’d scooped him up piggyback style, wrapping a sheet she’d brought along with herself around them both, tying it in front so she could walk and grab onto things freely as she began to hike them away from the horrors of the prison he’d been in._ _She’d carried him, all the way home, letting Percival sleep on the way._ _A small little farm, in the middle of the countryside, not many animals – more space for the children to play but owned by a young couple. No older than 30 themselves. They’d become mum and dad, and the other little boys and girls became Sisters and brothers._  
_There was Rueben. A little reaper boy, a few years younger than him who reeked of death but loved nothing more than tending to the family chickens, who raised every little egg he could in the incubator._  
_There was Orien, giant kin – the same age as Percival, who probably stopped growing at around 11 feet in height, a wide face and grin, two bright yellow eyes. Oh, and six arms. A giant of the underground apparently – a half breed of one giant and another._  
_There was Isaac, a Centaur. He didn’t know Isaac much or long but still considered the man his brother. Isaac was older than Annie was by a good few years and had moved out not long into Percival’s stay but he was nice. A little blunt but he cared under that tough exterior._  
_And lastly, there was little Arabella, A satyr of a special kind – not a goat, nor a deer but horse like, with a single white horn protruding from the centre of her forehead. She had come as a tiny baby, been dropped on the doorstep.  
_ _Percival had loved them all so dearly. Still loved them, even as mum and dad were getting old and grey now, he still adored them with all of his heart. He loved every letter and package his mother insisted on sending once a month, every little present his dad had forged him, every penny they’d poured into making him feel loved. He’d pay them back one of these days, he promised._

_Life did not leave him unscathed. Nightmares were frequent – visions, memories of suffering and torture that still lingered every time he closed his eyes. Or emotional stumps, his desire to touch to feel but not to feel hurt or hurt anyone. His nervous twitches or sparks. His awkward nature. People were hard to understand at times. And it hadn’t left him without many questions about how events had unfolded and came to be. Annie had never explained to him what drew her to him, nor why she saved him. Percival had long since accepted he would never be receiving an answer from her. Percival sometimes wonders what happened to War. Where she went. He hoped she was okay, and she could forgive him one day._

Cornelius had moved from treating Galahad to running his hands through Percival’s hair by the end of the story, combing out the knots and fluff gently in an attempt to tame it. It’d worked on calming him, he thinks at least. Percival’s voice had hardly changed a note since it started, stating as it it’d just been a fact of life. Galahad pulled himself out of the pool, sitting beside his boyfriend and wrapping an arm around him, pulling him closer, resting his head against his shoulder gently.

They both could hardly tell when Percival was hurt, he hid it so well, able to say such things without the slip up showing emotion. It’d be rare to have him break down even after breaking down his walls. And it hurt, now knowing why.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!!  
> if you want to know about updates they can be found on my twitter and tumblr!!  
> [Here is my twitter](https://twitter.com/VeryConfuseBirb)  
> [Here is my Tumblr](http://v-e-r-y-confused-bird.tumblr.com)  
> Here are a bunch of spottily playlists based around this work!  
> [Arthur](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/55P4pGCOGIuFgaYFentK08?si=dCoxxPpFRa6a8tDSSFgbXA), [Annie](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/1BGxY5s5O60zVdoQYelKZW?si=7YEkW-0BRue1sRXpYxcRdA), [Cornelius](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6k6xHTBjNISTXeLyiuODzZ?si=kNmlHT4JSvuyr-ef6JuE4g), [Galahad](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6NkkcqxsMWkWgr0Eh8nKdL?si=gPpDeStgQMS7ay6m39X1_A), [Guinevere](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4P63FRzSZ1CgoLPE5fu6Zv?si=m6u_v3EbTSmO3qZ28KbQEg), [Lance](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6AshjuZs1RgpzkTqPlLbo1?si=6EzE8-5cTG2qD-WAs2lUtA), [Percival](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4ltHxaOgDtrz2stmLgRELA?si=PAal0YHsTh6M6sneeYWqnw), [Safir](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/7qhONf7XBolzojW6Spm2gI?si=hk89MbQYTvSpGhTC_Bwzpg)  
> Bonus Playlist based around [Galahad, Percival and Cornelius' relationship](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/2qW4SUv5e2uiG8vr1hdZaQ?si=2mBy8OKETcSE5ryHI5XAZg)


End file.
